¡Mi Mayor Deseo de Cumpleaños!
by Biso47
Summary: Llevo saliendo con Maki desde un mes, y hoy es un día muy especial para mi, es el cumpleaños de la "Idol #1 en el universo", no puedo esperar lo que me tiene preparado Maki y las chicas... Pero el día parece bastante común a los demás, en realidad se acordaron del día que era hoy... (NicoxMaki)


**"Mi mayor deseo de cumpleaños"**

Eran apenas las 6:00 de la mañana del día 22 de julio, era un día especial para mí ya que, "era el gran cumpleaños de la Idol número uno en el universo, realmente era un evento que todo mundo debería celebrar cuando me vulva muy muy famosa y como sé que tengo los más grandes fans del mundo les tengo que dar un regalo aún mejor por el simple hecho de festejar conmigo un día tan especial", había empezado a fantasear otra vez aun me falta mucho para ser la persona que deseo ser, por ahora me conformo con cantar con todas las chicas en Otonokizaka y que todas las personas que nos escuchen sigan sus sueños, o al menos ese es el lema de nuestro grupo, realmente estoy muy feliz de haber conocido a esas chicas y por ahora daré mi mejor esfuerzo para que algún día todos juntos celebremos mi cumpleaños.

Me levente después de ese ataque de melosidad y cursilerías en mi cabeza y baje a desayunar ya con el uniforme puesto, realmente estaba muy feliz pero eso es algo que nunca les diría a las chicas en persona, y menos a la chica que me roba los suspiros y que me hace enojar al mismo tiempo, mi querida y amada tsundere pelirroja con lindos ojos rasgados de un lindo color morado, me pregunto si preparo algo para este día tan especial, tal vez no me ha llamado ni enviado mensajes al respecto porque me quiere dar una sorpresa junto con todas las chicas, una fiesta sorpresa, realmente nunca tuve una, todos los años que celebraba mi cumpleaños las únicas personas que me festejaban era mi mama y mis hermanitos a los cuales quiero mucho, siempre salíamos fuera a cenar a un lugar que yo quisiera y comprábamos una pequeña tarta, hay, de tan solo recordarlo me dan un poco de ganas de llorar, no es que no me gustara yo sé que no teníamos para más y realmente amaba ese gesto tan hermoso de mi madre que se esforzaba mucho en el trabajo para que pasara todo el resto del día de mi cumpleaños con migo. Pero ahora que tenía a mas amigas, aparte de Nozomi y de Eli, me emociona el pensar que tendrían preparado para mí, incluso me pude enamorar de una chica que a pesar de ser muy diferente a mi somos muy parecidas. Realmente estoy en una etapa muy feliz de mi vida.

Caminaba hacia la escuela con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, realmente no puedo esperar a ver que prepararon las chicas, no es como si me importara que me regalaran algo de mi cumpleaños o pasáramos el resto del día las nueve juntas, pero en realidad a mí solo me bastaba con que me desearan feliz cumpleaños, a la Idol número uno del universo, pienso que realmente estoy fantaseando demasiado el día de hoy pero estoy realmente feliz.

Llegue a la escuela pero no parecía haber nada diferente a como lo era todos los días, no había un letrero gigante que dijera "Feliz cumpleaños Súper Idol Nico", pero creo que en realidad estaba exagerando un poco. Entré lentamente a la escuela viendo a los lados para controlar la sorpresa si alguien me saltaba encima gritando "Feliz Cumpleaños Nico-chan", pero en realidad nada paso, solo entré como de costumbre, cambie mis zapatos y fui directo al salón del club, no es como si estuviera casi corriendo para ver la gran sorpresa que ahí me esperaba, solo caminaba de manera apresurada como siempre lo hago. Entré rápidamente y cerré los ojos para que las serpentinas no me sorprendieran mucho, pero a diferencia de lo que pensé no había nadie ahí, solo había un gran silencio. Pase un rato sentada frente al ordenador del salón revisando mi blog, desde que lo cree puse el día de mi cumpleaños así que mis seguidores nunca me decepcionaban, me alegre un poco al ver las felicitaciones publicadas en mi blog; pero no me sentía del todo bien ya que las personas que realmente esperaba que me felicitaran no lo habían hecho aún.

Estaba ahí lamentándome un poco cuando un par de voces conocidas rompieron mi ensimismamiento haciendo que una sonrisa se posara en mi cara. Las dos chicas que venían era la chica con ojos color avellana y pelo largo de un lindo color azul y la chica tímida del grupo con grandes ojos color rosa y pelo castaño claro, realmente esta vez sí estaría preparada para mi felicitación de cumpleaños. Pero fue mucha mi sorpresa cuando las dos chicas al verme en la sala del club comenzaron a tartamudear y sus rostros se pusieron rojos como el pelo de mi amada Maki.

-Buenos días chicas. –puse una gran sonrisa. –hace un buen día hoy, ¿no?, aún no ha llegado nadie pensé que al final no vendrían.

-Bu-buenos Di-días Ni-Nico-chan, no te esperábamos tan temprano por aquí. –Umi siempre ha sido muy reservada pero ese día realmente estaba muy nerviosa y no sé porque, ¿habrá pasado algo?

-U-Umi-chan acabo de-de recordar que olvide algo en el salón va-vamos. –Qué raro Hanayo estaba solo un poco más tímida de lo normal

-Entonces yo también voy, las clases ya van a empezar y realmente no tengo nada que…-

-¡No te molestes Nico-chan! nos-nosotras nos encargamos tú puedes ir a clase, de-de acuerdo-

-Sí, está bien. –tenía una sonrisa en mi rostro pero no me sentía del todo feliz, mis ojos decían lo contrario a mi sonrisa. –entonces, nos vemos más tarde.

Salí de la sala del club y me dirigí a mi salón de clases, esas dos estaban más extrañas de lo acostumbrado, no es como si realmente esperaba que esas dos me dieran una felicitación, pero algo dentro de mí se sintió muy diferente a lo que usualmente soy, bueno no importa, iré con Nozomi y Eli ellas siempre me han felicitado por mi cumpleaños desde que las conocí, al fin conseguiré mi felicitación aunque sea de esas dos chicas tan extrañas.

Entre al salón y vi como Nozomi hablaba con Elí animosamente, me acerque lentamente y realmente me hubiera gustado olvidar lo que escuche ahí.

-Ara Ara, Elichi ayer realmente estuviste muy traviesa jejeje. –Nozomi miraba de una manera muy sugerente a Eli la cual se había sonrojado por completo. –Pensé que no me levantaría a tiempo hoy por desvelarme toda la noche contigo.-

-No-Nozomi no hables de eso ya te dije que es ve-vergonzoso, además tú eras la que no querías parar. –Yo solo pase con cara traumatizada tratando de fingir que no escuche nada y me senté e mi lugar mirando hacia la ventana tratando de ignorar su plática.

-Ara Ara Nicochi Buenos días, llegas temprano hoy, sabes que es de mala educación escuchar las conversaciones ajenas.- trate ocultar mi vista viendo hacia la ventana. –pasa algo Nicochi se me hace extraño que no arremetas contra mí con uno de tus comentarios desagradables.

-Es su culpa por hablar de ese tipo de cosas tan temprano. Y realmente no tengo ganas de discutir con ustedes. –No las voltee siquiera a ver cuándo la voz de Eli me llamo la atención.

-Nico, porque estas tan desanimada hoy, no se supone que Maki te di…- Nozomi puso bruscamente su mano en la boca de Eli, no dejando terminar lo que iba a decir.

-¿Maki?, paso algo con Maki. –Nozomi solo negó con la cabeza.

-No es nada Nicochi, no te preocupes –regreso la vista a Eli. –Pero parece que tendré que castigar a cierta chica que hablo un poco de mas no es así, Elichi.- su rostro tenía una sonrisa que daba miedo, realmente estaba feliz que al menos el día de mi cumpleaños no fuera yo la que tendría que recibir el castigo de Nozomi.

Después de la escena con Nozomi y Eli la cual esta última en vez de sufrir con el castigo de Nozomi mas bien parecía disfrutarlo, (lo cual tengo que anotar en la lista de traumas ocasionados por estas dos), no paso realmente nada más, ninguna de las dos dijo siquiera palabra acerca del día que era hoy. Las clases comenzaron con normalidad y terminaron igual, en todo el día no vi a Honoka ni a Maki ni a Rin por ninguna parte, solo vi correr de un lado a otro a Kotori pero realmente no le preste mucha atención, esa chica siempre ha sido impredecible y tal vez solo fue a ver a las alpacas como de costumbre, realmente empezaba a pensar que nadie se había acordado de mi cumpleaños. Bueno que se le iba a hacer no es como si realmente esperara nada de ellas, parece que pasare otro cumpleaños con mama y mis hermanitos, no es que me moleste pero al menos esperaba que alguien me acompañara a celebrar o algo por el estilo.

Salí de la escuela a las 4:00 de la tarde, no tenía ganas siquiera de ir al ensayo con las demás chicas, por esa razón me fui sola sin decirle nada a nadie, si iba a celebrar mi cumpleaños con mi mamá al menos quería pasar todo el tiempo que quedaba del día con ella, un par de lágrimas rodaron por mis mejillas sin darme cuenta, quien es tan cruel para hacer llorar a una chica el día de su cumpleaños, estaba a punto de atravesar el portón de la entrada de la escuela cuando una linda y melodiosa voz a mis espaldas hizo que me detuviera.

-Nico-chan donde has estado, porque no contestabas mis llamadas, -la voz provenía de una linda pelirroja con unos ojos rasgados hermosos color amatista. –No-no pienses que te estaba buscando ni nada, es más, te equivocarías si piensas que he estado corriendo desde el segundo piso de la escuela cuando te vi salir de la escuela. –enrollaba su dedo en un mechón de cabello tratando de disimular su nerviosismo.

-Ma-Maki-chan. –me trataba de limpiar las lágrimas que tenía con mis muñecas antes de voltear. –perdón por no contestar tus llamadas, pero hoy realmente tengo prisa y tengo que ir a casa…

-Espera Nico-chan que te parece si vamos jutas, es más podríamos ir a comer algo, claro si tu quieres. –Bueno aunque ella tampoco se acordara de mi cumpleaños, era la persona con la que más quería estar y no me podía negar a la petición que me hizo.

Caminamos por el centro comercial, fuimos de compras y a comer algo en un restaurante cercano, pasamos un largo tiempo conversando. Realmente aunque no me haya felicitado nadie por mi cumpleaños, estaba realmente feliz con Maki, me la pase muy bien platicando, pero aun así sentía que algo me faltaba, tal vez estaba siendo demasiado egoísta pero me hubiera gustado que al menos alguien recordara el día que era. Caminamos cerca de una hora por el centro cuando Maki se detuvo a contestar su teléfono, realmente no pude escuchar lo que decía, o con quien estaba hablando, rápidamente después de colgar se acercó a mí y me dijo…

-Nico-chan sé que dijiste que tenías que ir a casa pronto, pero me gu-gustaría que me acompañaras a mi casa, sabes, mis padres dijeron que podía invitar a alguien a cenar hoy, ¿Qué-que dices, Nico-chan? –tenía un sonrojo tan lindo que no podía negarme a su petición. Solo afirme con la cabeza y ella tomo tímidamente mi mano guiándome hacia su casa.

Sentía que flotaba cuando Maki me tomo de la mano y comenzamos a caminar, solo podía ver la espalda de Maki-chan y un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas, ya no me importaba nada ni mi cumpleaños ni las felicitaciones, estaba realmente feliz en ese momento estando con la persona que más amaba. Caminamos lentamente por un parque para llegar a su casa eran ya pasadas las 6:00 y pude ver las nubes coloreadas de naranja dando un espectáculo realmente hermoso en el cielo anunciando la pronta salida de la luna, me detuve un poco haciendo que Maki también se detuviera.

-Pasa algo Nico-chan. –tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte.

-No es nada, es solo que es realmente hermoso, no lo crees. –tenia aun mi vista en el horizonte e invitaba a Maki a que lo viera conmigo, un par de lágrimas de felicidad salieron de mis ojos. –Gracias Maki-chan, pensé que este día iba a ser como los demás, pero llegaste tú a salvarme, la pase muy bien contigo hoy, a pesar de que no te hayas acordado tu tampoco.-

-No-no digas eso Tonta… es muy vergonzoso. –un lindo sonrojo iluminaba todo su rostro seguido de una linda sonrisa. –Yo-yo también la pase muy bien con-contigo. –me enseño su mano para que la tomara. –Ven Nico-chan ya casi llegamos. -Y puso una de las más lindas sonrisas del mundo, al menos para mí.

Al llegar a su casa ya todo estaba obscuro, solo las farolas iluminaban el camino, no era la primera vez que estaba en su casa, entramos por el portón y al llegar a la puerta principal se detuvo antes de abrirla. Volteo a verme y se acercó lentamente a mi cara acortando la distancia, nuca voy a olvidar ese momento, ella estaba muy nerviosa pero con todo el amor del mundo proveniente de esa chica pude escuchar cerca de mi oído algo que jamás olvidare.

-Feliz cumpleaños… Nico-chan… perdón por hacerte esperar. –y deposito un tierno beso en mi mejilla abriendo luego la puerta.

Al abrirse por completo la puerta pude escuchar el grito de todas las chicas coreando al mismo tiempo "Feliz cumpleaños Nico-chan", y pude ver a las siete chicas restantes frente a la puerta con una pancarta gigante que decía lo mismo, además que mi mama y mis hermanitos se encontraban también ahí junto con los padres de Maki que se encontraban detrás de mis amigas aplaudiendo por mi llegada, realmente estaba sorprendida, ni siquiera podía decir nada, las palabras se ahogaban dentro de mí y unas lágrimas bajaron de mis ojos, "cuantas veces había llorado ya en el día", me pregunte, seguido de eso puse una gran sonrisa en mi rostro, o al menos eso intentaba, no podía contener la emoción que tenía al ver a todas las personas que quería reunidas en un día tan especial para mí.

-Nico-chan perdón por no decirte nada de esto, es solo que quería que todo saliera perfecto en este día. –Maki me regalo una radiante sonrisa. –además cuando te fuiste sin decirle a nadie, la verdad es que me preocupe, solo un poco, y por eso te invite a salir para que no te sintieras mal y que no se arruinara la sorpresa, realmente la pase muy bien contigo hoy.-

Trataba de hablar pero las lágrimas y sollozos de felicidad no me dejaban, vi un par de caras preocupadas por mi detrás del gran cartel, realmente no podía dejar que ellas me vieran en esa situación, así que limpie mis lágrimas y puse una gran sonrisa característica de mí.

-Nico se sorprendió mucho. –aun limpiaba mis lágrimas un poco. –realmente les agradezco mucho esto, no me lo esperaba para nada, pero vamos no se preocupen estoy bien. –miraba a las chicas preocupadas el frente mío. –hoy quiero que todos sonrían conmigo. Vamos ¡Nico! ¡Nico! ¡nii!. –solo vi como mis dos hermanitas detrás de todas imitaban conmigo mi característica pose. Y todas volvían a recuperar los ánimos y ponían grandes sonrisas –Realmente chicas gracias por esta gran sorpresa.-

Después de eso comenzó la fiesta, nos sentamos todas juntas en la gran mesa del comedor de la casa de Maki, un par de señoritas trajeron un banquete realmente enorme, podríamos haber alimentado a todo un ejercito con eso, luego pasamos a abrir los regalos que tenían para mí, todas y cada una de las chicas me regalo algo muy especial que nunca olvidare, luego nos dispusimos a partir el pastel, era un gran pastel de crema completamente rosa con mi cara adornando el centro y el mensaje "Feliz cumpleaños Idol #1 en el universo", creí que solo era para molestarme de como yo me autoproclamaba la Idol más grande del mundo pero realmente al ver las sonrisas en el rostro de todas mis amigas, realmente me hizo feliz ese gesto que tuvieron conmigo, nos divertimos mucho esa noche pensaba en la suerte que tenia de tener a todas esas personas junto a mí, que aunque eran un poco extrañas, yo las quería a todas por igual, porque las consideraba ya parte de mi familia. Entonces una linda voz me saco de mis pensamientos.

-Y entonces Nico-chan, te gusto la sorpresa.-

-Realmente me sorprendí mucho Maki-chan, me encanto lo que hiciste por mí.-

-No-no creas que yo lo hice solo por ti ni nada de eso, es solo que era tu cumpleaños y teníamos que celebrarlo de algún modo. –Tenía un lindo sonrojo en sus mejillas. Me tendió su mano incitando a que la siguiera –Ven Nico-chan aún hay algo que quiero que veas.-

Me llevo lentamente a un balcón de su casa, pude ver la escena más hermosa que podría imaginar, una gran y gigante luna adornaba el cielo nocturno, solo éramos Maki y yo viendo ese hermoso paisaje, se respiraba un aire de tranquilidad. Poco a poco Maki tomo mis dos manos y volteo a verme a los ojos directamente, la luna de fondo complementaba hermosamente esa escena tan romántica, lentamente Maki fue acercando su rostro con el mío y finalizo el acto juntando sus labios con los míos sellándolos en un lindo y dulce beso que nunca olvidare; duramos unos minutos compartiendo ese dulce gesto de amor juntas cuando de repente Maki se separó un poco y dijo…

-Te amo Nico-chan, Feliz cumpleaños.- solo la mire a los ojos y le di una gran sonrisa, una lagrima rodo por mi mejilla, ese realmente era el día más feliz de mi vida, un día que jamás olvdare

* * *

Feliz cumpleaños Nico-chan!

por cierto la ultima parte de la historia me vase en un Mv de Aimer, la cancion se llama "anata ni deawanakereba", la cancion es hermosa acompañada de la voz unica de aimer y el video es igual de Hermoso y bastante opriginal, espero que lo vean y si ya lo conocen pueden decirme que les parecio mi escena con Nico y Maki =D

por cierto voy a hacer un poco de Spam de mi otra historia que estoy escribiendo. Se llama The Last Song, si te guustan las novelas de detectives tipo sherlock Holmes te la recomiendo que la leeas, tiene un poco de NicoxMaki, NozoxEli, mucho Rinxpana y si te gusta tiene Honoxumi con un triangulo amoroso con algun personaje jejeje, y ya siento el Spam

Sin mas les agradesco mucho por Leer... =D


End file.
